


When I Was Your Man

by kierathefangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AusHun happy together, Canada comforting Prussia, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, M/M, PruCan comforting, PruHun heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierathefangirl/pseuds/kierathefangirl
Summary: Short fic with 3 ships: PruHun (background in-story scene/emotions), PruCan (more actively in-story than PruHun), and AusHun (very actively in story).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DandyDonut17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyDonut17/gifts).



> Heartbreak. From Gil/Prussia's point of view (POV, first person).
> 
> **Listening to "When I Was Your Man" by Bruno Mars**

She smiles brightly at him, and I can only look away. It hurts so much that she found someone else; I mean, yeah, I’m happy she’s happy. But it hurts. It hurts that she’s happy with someone else.

I kick dejectedly at a stray pebble, sighing and looking away from them. Roderich and Elizaveta...that’s just going to keep hurting.

“Hi,” a timid voice comes from behind me.

I whirl around, surprised. “Oh, hi.”

Timid little Matthew flinches away, dropping his eyes and looking away from me. “Are you okay?”

I take a step away from Elizaveta. “I’m fine. Just...y’know, old friends.”

Matthew’s eyes flick up to Roderich and Elizaveta. “Oh.”

I quickly dry my eyes on my sleeve—I hadn’t realized I’d been crying—and smile at him. I don’t want to worry him; he’s very sensitive, and if I get too upset he’s bound to scare off.

Matthew tilts his head a little, which tells me he noticed the move. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“What? Of course I’m sure.” I take a deep breath and smile. This time it’s more natural. “I’m fine.”

Matthew starts to reach for my hand, then stops and returns his hand to his side. “You’ve been crying.”

I shake my head. “I didn’t even realize I was. I’m fine. It’s probably just allergies.”

“Allergic to heartbreak?” he pushes lightly.

I open my mouth a little as if to respond, but I can find no response to that. _Damn he’s smart._

“That’s what I thought,” he says coolly, with a little more confidence this time.

There’s a moment’s silence, then his eyes stray to Elizaveta and back. “If she left, she doesn’t deserve you. And some day you’ll be glad it didn’t work out, when you find the person that’s right for you.”

I hang my head, shutting my eyes against the tears that threaten to fall again. “Maybe.”

Matthew hesitates and edges forward, reaching out to pull me into the most caring and reassuring hug I’ve ever felt. “Wouldn’t you rather just let her be happy with him and find someone who can make _you_ that happy than spend time dwelling on her?”

I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his shoulder, sighing. “Yeah.”


End file.
